Not Just A Medic, But A Protective Father As Well
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Amelia's uncle returns and hurts her, he finds out that her new father is super protective of her. Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Amelia, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Not Just A Medic, But A Protective Father As Well**

Knockout smiled as he placed a present in Amelia's room. It had been a couple of weeks since he had officially become her father and he had to admit that being a father suited him. Amelia was doing better in school now that she had a stable home and the other day, she has gotten an A in Science, a subject that had been giving her trouble, but with a little tutoring, she was doing better.

"I wonder where she is," he said. "Bumblebee should have been back with the kids a few moments ago."

Soundwave was passing by and saw him. "Knockout, Raf just called a moment ago. Amelia's hurt," he said.

"What?" Knockout asked. "What happened?"

"The kids aren't sure," said the former silent 'Con as they raced for the communications room. "They found Amelia at the local park away from the school."

"What are they doing there?"

"They just saw Amelia run and ran to find her."

The red medic was worried sick about his daughter. "Is there anyone out there going to get the kids?" He asked.

"Bumblebee and Bulkhead are on route, but the kids are trying to find Amelia. She's been running and hiding," Soundwave answered before looking curious. "Is someone after her?"

"If someone is after my little girl, I'll give them something to remember," Knockout snarled, his protective side taking over.

They reached the communications where Jack was on the screen. "We're still looking for Amelia," he said. "Every time we spot her, she runs. I think she got punched in the face."

"By who?" Megatron asked.

"Don't know," Jack replied. "We didn't see anyone hit her, but she's holding the side of her face as if she's in pain."

"Have Bumblebee and Bulkhead found you?" Optimus asked.

"They just pulled up," the young man said and then looked around. "I don't feel right leaving Amelia here."

"Don't worry, Jack, I'm coming to find her," Knockout said. "She's in the park?"

"Far as I know. Good luck, Knockout."

Nodding, the red medic transformed and hit the road, worried for his daughter and determined to find out why she ran away. "What would make her run away? Jack said she might be hurt. Well, I won't know until I find her," he said to himself and soon reached the park. Transforming, he entered, turning on his infrared to pick up Amelia's heat signature. He also sent out a ping and got her phone signal too. "Ah, good. She's still here."

At first, Knockout was upset with his daughter for running away, but then his logic entered the mix. She must have had a good reason for running away and not calling him. No doubt falling back on instinct from before he adopted her. "Amelia?" He called out.

* * *

Not too far away, in one of the trees, Amelia was hiding, but then heard her adoptive father calling to her. She didn't say anything, but moved so that she'd be within sight, knowing he'd find her in a moment, which he did. "Amelia? What are you doing here?" He asked.

She looked at him and he saw the bruise on her face and the black eye she had received. Now he was fuming. "Amelia? Who hit you?" He asked in an angry tone of voice.

She flinched, which made him pause and realize that being angry and trying to get answers was doing more harm than good. She probably thought he was upset at her. "Amelia? Can you come down and talk to me, sweetspark?" He asked, keeping his voice gentle now.

Amelia looked at him. "Are…Are you mad at me…Dad?" She asked, a note of fear in her voice.

"No, sweetspark," he said soothingly. "I'm not mad at you. You must have had a good reason to run, though I would like to know why."

Slowly, Amelia climbed down from the tree and went up to the bot she saw as her father and he turned on his holoform, gently brushing her hair away from her face to better examine the bruise and black eye. "Someone hit you hard enough to leave these bruises," he said. "Did a boy at school do this?"

She shook her head. "I stay away from the boys," she said. "They've tried to impress me, but failed."

Knockout had to chuckle. "Good girl," he said. "I know someday you will meet a boy, but I want you to focus on school right now, but I digress."

"It's okay, Dad," she said but then looked away before taking a deep breath. "My uncle found me at the school."

The red medic paused in treating her injuries. "Did he do this to you?" He asked.

She nodded. "He called me a piece of trash and said that…that I was an ungrateful brat for leaving him like that," she said.

Knockout gritted his teeth to keep from exploding in anger. That man had dared to hurt his daughter? If there was one thing he hated besides getting his paint job or finish ruined, it was adults who thought it was fine to pick on a child and punch them. He sighed and shook his head. "Don't you believe a word of what he said," he said. "You're not a piece of trash and you are certainly not a brat."

"But I was," she said softly.

"Sweetspark, that was before two weeks ago," he said, pulling her into a comforting hug. She clung to him. "You're not a brat, kiddo. Do you believe me?"

Amelia sniffled and looked up at him, nodding. "I believe you, Dad," she said.

He smiled. "Come on," he said. "Let's get you home. Ratchet has some medicine to heal those bruises and I've got some quick business to attend to."

"Okay," she said as he transformed and she got in. When they got back to base, Ratchet took her to the med bay and Knockout quietly headed out.

"Now to deal with the scumbag who thinks he can hurt my daughter and get away with it," he said to himself.

Reaching the junkyard, he saw the man inside and ripped the roof off the building, scaring him. "So you're the scum who was abusing my daughter," the red medic snarled.

"What?" The man asked.

"Amelia," Knockout answered. "Or as you degradingly called her 'the Junkyard Pup'."

The man was shaking as the angry father glared at him. "I have a strong dislike for people like you," he growled. "So here's my only warning: Don't ever come near Amelia again. If you do, you won't what hit you by the time I'm done with you. And trust me, I'm not only a medic, I'm also a very protective father."

Seeing the man shaking in his shoes, Knockout left, satisfied that he wouldn't have to worry about the creep hurting Amelia again. "Speaking of Amelia, I better get back. I want to see her face when she opens that present."

Amelia was waiting for him when he arrived and her face looked better. "Dad," she said, running up to him and he picked her up.

"How are you feeling, sweetspark?" He asked.

"Much better. Ratchet was able to heal my face."

"Good," he said. "Have you been to your room yet?"

She shook her head. "No, why?"

He walked to her room and when they entered, she saw the gift on her bed. "What's that?" She asked.

"How about you open it?" He suggested with a smile.

Curious, she did that and her eyes widened at seeing a brand-new racing helmet and racing gear. "New racing gear?" She asked, her surprised face making him chuckle.

"That's right," he said. "I know you love racing. So I'll be your instructor and teach you about racing safely."

Amelia couldn't believe it and she hugged him. "Thank you, Dad," she said. "You're the greatest Dad ever."

"And you're the greatest daughter, sweetspark," he replied.

Smiling again, Amelia rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead in affection, swearing that he'd always protect her and make anyone think twice about hurting her.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
